


running against the wind

by TheSubtextMachine



Series: One Thing Leads To Another [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Booty Calls, Bottom Sebastian Smythe, Infidelity, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Sebastian is a dork, blaine in general being a terrible human being, dunking on blaine repeatedly, the inherent homoeroticism of a good one liner, they be having sex for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian keep up their affair while maybesortadefinitely catching feelings. Told through items on their sexual bucket list.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: One Thing Leads To Another [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780240
Comments: 26
Kudos: 175





	running against the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Against the Wind" by Bob Seger. Thank you @alphabees for beta-ing this!!!

#5: An honest to god booty call.

-

It’s been a long day at school. Not a hard one, necessarily, but a long one. Kurt’s worn down in that classic senioritis way, tired but still wanting to do something.

Specifically, wanting to do _someone_. He keeps fiddling with his phone, remembering item number five on the Sexual Free For All list. A _booty call_. It sounds so stupid, but the idea of a semi-spontaneous session, of Sebastian driving over…

It’s the second to last period of the day when he sends Sebastian the text, a very simple “Number 5? My house?”, forcing a chill tone despite the way he feels his face heat up at the idea of it, of how brazen it is to just text someone a request for sex in the middle of class, and oh my god, do other kids do that-

The phone’s buzzing, signalling Sebastian’s response, cuts off Kurt’s racing thoughts. Sebastian just says “I’ll be there after school”, and it’s official.

It’s a weight off of his back, and Kurt sits through the rest of his day, the fact of his upcoming dalliance a vibration beneath his thoughts, a quiet buzz of excitement thrumming through his head.

At the end of the day, following their routine, Blaine meets him at his locker and they walk to their cars, which are always parked next to each other. They prattle on about the menial parts of their days, share a chaste hug, and get in their cars. 

Today, Blaine spends their rare time together talking about his history test, and Kurt nods and hums politely, and feels his absent guilt ache like a missing limb. It’s something that he knows should be there, should be screaming at him and clawing at his mind, but Kurt feels fine. He hugs Blaine, feels nothing, and gets in his car. 

When he’s buckled up and getting his music ready for the drive, he gets another text from Sebastian, asking about his address. He types it out quickly, gets Sebastian’s ETA, and starts driving. 

Kurt focuses on the road and his music, and it’s only when he arrives at his house that the electric hum of excitement becomes a roar. He checks his phone and sees that Sebastian is 15 minutes away, so he uses the chance to get a quick bite to eat. He puts on some music, cranking it up to honor the privileges of an empty house, and loses himself to the thrill of waiting.

Sebastian knocks on the door one minute earlier than his ETA, and Kurt practically runs to open it.

Sebastian is still in his uniform, he realizes, only with a newly loosened tie and a comfortable swagger that Kurt never had in his uniform.

“Welcome to Chez Hummel,” Kurt says with a shy smile, and instead of answering with any words, Sebastian closes the door behind him and drops a close-lipped kiss to Kurt’s lips that can only be described as _sweet_ , even if that feels antithetical to what they’re supposed to be.

“So... Your bedroom?” Sebastian asks when he pulls away.

“Downstairs. Follow me.”

Kurt brings his phone, splitting his attention between walking and picking out a playlist to get hot and heavy to, relishing in the excitement of the moments before.

Once they’re downstairs, Sebastian trailing a few paces behind Kurt, they kiss again, a mimic of the earlier close-lipped kiss, only now with a slow simmer of heat behind it. Kurt pulls away to hook his music up to his dinky little speaker. When he turns around to Sebastian, he’s laying on Kurt’s bed, fingers laced behind his head and a lazy smile on his face.

“So… this is your room? I expected more flags. And tiaras.”

“I keep my tiaras in my hope chest,” says Kurt as he walks to the bed, his pace slow and teasing.

“I’ve never heard a man say something sexier in my _life_ ,” says Sebastian. Kurt approaches the foot of the bed.

“Behave and I’ll show you them.”

“Get over here,” says Sebastian, his soft laughter masking the smallest hint of need, and Kurt obliges, crawling over until Sebastian’s reclining body is between his legs and his face is close enough that Kurt can feel his breath fanning out onto his lips. 

Kurt is the one who takes the plunge, connecting their lips and feeling the energy in the room focus on that point of contact, no longer split between the music and the banter and the underflowing current of desire. Now it’s just _them_ , semi-spontaneous and overwhelmed with each other.

Sebastian’s hands come up to Kurt’s hips, thumbs running over the strip of skin where his shirt rides up a bit, and Kurt smiles into the kiss at the sensation. They move like that, indulging in each other, and Kurt’s hips slowly descend until they’re grinding down on Sebastian.

Kurt’s a little bit addicted to the sound it elicits every time he grinds down on Sebastian. Sebastian’s soft gasp and the way it gets caught on Kurt’s lips, it’s fascinating. Kurt could spend forever learning every part of that sounds, but settles for hearing it as many times as he can.

“Can I take off my pants?” Sebastian asks, and Kurt nods furiously at the request, pulling back to help. 

Once the pants are off and flung to the floor (Kurt would normally treat clothes better, but they _are_ polyester, and he has more important things on his mind), Kurt devotes himself to his task with a twofold intensity, moving his clothed thrusts to the tempo of the music and using his tongue to take Sebastian apart. 

They’re moving together like they’re dancing, losing themselves to each other, to the movement and sensations.

Beneath the sound of the music, Kurt hears a distinct sound that doesn’t belong- the sound of the front door closing.

 _Fuck_.

He pulls away from Sebastian. “My dad is home,” he says, frantic, his heart pounding.

“Fuck,” hisses Sebastian, and he pushes up, sending Kurt upwards, and in a flurry, Kurt jumps off of Sebastian who jumps off the bed who starts rushing to the pants who slips on the polyester piled on the floor who falls, and a loud _thump_ enters the room, even louder than the _bumpbumpbump_ of Burt’s shoes above them, getting closer, and closer-

“Ow!” yells Sebastian, pulling himself up, and he’s cradling his jaw.

“Put your pants on!” hisses Kurt. Sebastian shocks out of the moment, and still holding his jaw, rushes back to the pants he slipped on, trying to get the Dalton-issued uniform on with one hand while looking at the door, listening to the increasingly loud footsteps until-

“Kurt? Is everything okay?”

“It’s fine! Don’t open the door yet, we need to get our ducks in a row,” yells Kurt, before turning to Sebastian and again hissing “Put your pants on!”

“Button up your shirt!” whispers Sebastian, his jeans halfway up his thigh, and he finally releases his jaw (which is _bleeding,_ shit), to hoist them the rest of the way up while Kurt haphazardly buttons his shirt back up, walking up the stairs. 

There’s still music playing, and when Kurt opens the door, he can see Burt putting the puzzle pieces together. Kurt looks down at his shirt, and realizes that his buttoning job is crooked.

 _Fuck_.

Burt’s eyes move past Kurt, onto Sebastian, who is once again holding his jaw, and looking up at Burt with complete and utter terror in his eyes.

“So… you’re Kurt’s dad, huh?” Sebastian asks.

“Yeah,” says Burt, giving Sebastian a critical onceover. “What’s up with your jaw?” 

“Flesh wound,” says Sebastian with an uncomfortable smile. 

“You’re bleeding,” Burt observes coolly.

Kurt wonders if this is hell. 

“I tripped,” says Sebastian.

There’s another moment of silence, where Burt looks between Kurt and Sebastian, and then takes a step back.

“Come up to the kitchen. I’ll patch you up.”

He leaves, and Sebastian slowly walks to where Kurt is to join him. 

“Do I- do I have to? Can I just jump out the window?” Sebastian asks, and Kurt can tell by the look in his eyes that he’s genuinely mortified. Kurt brings his hand up to the wound, a nasty scrape, and pretends like he doesn’t notice the way Sebastian leans into the touch.

“I think this will need some patching up, and if you just leave my dad will be even more suspicious, so I think we just need to go in there and act like we were working on, like, homework.”

“Kurt. We go to different schools,” reminds Sebastian.

“And I needed tutoring in Calculus and you are the math whiz of the Warblers. Try improv, Bas,” says Kurt, and his eyes flicker to the door. “Are you ready?”

“No, but I’ll go.”

They walk out of Kurt’s bedroom together, and he feels the urge to hold Sebastian’s hand, which scares him more than anything else about the encounter. 

Burt’s waiting for them in the kitchen, watching their movements with slightly squinted eyes. He has a first aid kit in his hand, and when Sebastian sits down at the kitchen table, he pulls out the antiseptic.

“So, kid, what’s your name?” Burt asks as he soaks a cotton pad with the liquid.

“Sebastian. I, uhh, I go to Dalton. I’m the new captain of the Warblers, and I… yeah.”

“He’s tutoring me,” says Kurt, taking a seat by Sebastian. 

“Alright,” says Burt, obviously not believing a word of it. He brings the soaked pad up to where Sebastian’s bleeding, and makes a sympathetic noise when he hisses at the burn of it. “I know it hurts, but an infection would hurt a hell of a lot worse.”

“I get plenty of scrapes from lacrosse, but not usually on my face, I guess,” says Sebastian, watching Burt warily.

“You play lacrosse?” Burt asks, moving back to the first aid kid and rifling through it for a bandage.

“Yeah. I do other sports, but that’s my favorite.”

“Football?” Burt asks, before holding the bandaid he found triumphantly and turning back around.

“American football or real football?” Sebastian asks, and Kurt can’t hold back his laughter, which only gets louder when he sees his dad’s surprised face.

“Kurt, you brought a European into the house?” Burt asks.

“Afraid so,” jokes Kurt, and Sebastian laughs softly, feeling the tension break just slightly. Burt applies the bandage, and gives him a clap on the shoulder.

“Do you have anymore tutoring you need to do?” Burt asks, and the tension in the room amps up again.

“I- I guess not?”

“Want me to walk you to your car?” Kurt asks. Sebastian nods in response, and they feel Burt’s eyes on their retreating backs as they go outside, walking the short distance across the lawn to Sebastian’s car, where they linger.

“Number four,” says Sebastian, his eyes heavy.

“What?”

“Rule number four,” Sebastian leans against the car door. “No family.”

“Oh.”

There’s a moment of silence between them, of the two staring at each other. A car drives past them, and the rushing sound of the tire on pavement breaks them out of the standoff.

“Do you want to stop? Now that I’ve- now that you’ve met- since we broke a rule?” Kurt asks, self consciously looking around at the neighborhood, at the other uneventful lawns.

“No,” says Sebastian, his voice quiet like it’s a confession.

“I don’t either,” says Kurt, even if he knows it’s a bad idea.

“See you next time,” says Sebastian with a nod, opening up the car door and getting inside.

“Until next time.”

The door closes, and Sebastian drives off. Once he’s turned the corner out of Kurt’s sight, he has no choice but going back and facing his father. _Fuck_.

When Kurt walks back in, his father is in the same place as when Kurt left, standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed.

“Did you and Blaine break up?” Burt asks, and Kurt can tell it’s an honest question.

“No, we haven’t, Sebastian is just a-”

“Don’t lie to me,” says Burt. 

Kurt feels like crying, and he has the sinking feeling that it’s only because he got caught.

“It’s really, really complicated,” says Kurt. He doesn’t know how to tell his dad about it, doesn’t know how to handle the disappointed look in his dad’s eyes, doesn’t know how to handle any of it.

“I’m sure it is. I trust you to do the right thing, kid. I don’t know exactly what that right thing is, because I don’t know all of the information, but I know that you’re a good kid,” Burt says slowly, like he’s picking every word carefully. “Just- don’t hurt anyone.”

“I’ll try not to,” Kurt squeaks out. His eyes flicker to the door, and Burt makes a waving motion, as if to say “you are free to go”, and Kurt rushes to his room, feeling the storm in his head intensify with every step.

-

#2: RIDE HIM (underlined thrice)

-

One of the unexpected side effects of having Sebastian become his side piece, Kurt realizes, is having Sebastian become his friend, too.

Sebastian is a texter (something he and Kurt have in common), and Kurt learns a lot about Sebastian from what brilliant insights he chooses to text Kurt throughout the day. Their text histories sometimes look like digital scrapbooks- just back and forth pictures and musings of the day, ranging in depth from “saw a guy with a really good ass it reminded me of u <3” to “Just got into a fight about Calvinist Predeterminism again :(“. 

Today’s clearly rough for Sebastian, judging by the little snippets of his day he chooses to share. Kurt sends him stupid jokes and animal pictures to cheer him up (mostly meerkats captioned “this is you”), but his mood is still down by the end of the day, and Kurt decides to take a plunge.

_Kurt Hummel: Maybe we should hang out? I know you’re having a hard time, I can cheer you up? We don’t have to do anything_

_Sebastian Smythe: I could use a hug tbh. And an orgasm but that’s less dire I think… wanna go to my house? B***** isn’t invited btw_

_Kurt Hummel: As if I’d let him anywhere near you when you’re in a bad mood. Wouldn’t inflict that on anyone_

_Sebastian Smythe: So… my house, after school?_

_Kurt Hummel: Sure <3_

_Sebastian Smythe: Wow Kurt… sending non-ironic heart emoticons? Are you catching feelings????_

_Kurt Hummel: Wouldn’t dream of it ;)_

The buzz of giddy excitement is absent, now replaced with a warmness, a softer feeling of anticipation. Kurt’s still smiling and watching the clock, but he’s more focused on cheering Sebastian up than anything else.

He and Blaine do their routine walk to their cars, give their routine impassionate hug, and the only important difference is that Kurt pulls up Sebastian’s address for directions before peeling out of the McKinley parking lot. Kurt’s halfway to Sebastian’s house when he recognizes the excitement, realizes that he feels now like he did before dates with Blaine before everything went so wrong.

Kurt shakes the thought off, refusing to acknowledge the way that sexual attraction isn’t the only thing making him excited for this. 

When he rolls into the Smythe driveway, parking his car next to Sebastian’s, he can see that Sebastian is standing in the open doorway, like he was waiting for Kurt to come.

Shit. He probably was.

That gives Kurt a feeling he can’t really decipher, so he chooses not to, and instead bounds up to the door, flashing a winning smile that makes something light up in Sebastian’s tired eyes. 

“I’m hungry,” says Sebastian with a weak but genuine smile. “How would you feel about an early dinner? We can get pizza delivered, or something.”

Kurt reaches the doorway and resists the urge to give Sebastian a kiss in the open. “I’d be alright with that.”

They go inside and make quick work of ordering pizza, and once the order is placed, they sit down by each other on the big couch in the living room.

“So… wanna talk about it?” Kurt asks, and Sebastian responds at first by resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder, taking a few long, deep breaths, and sinking into the comfort of it. As if they’d done it a million times before, Kurt brings his hand up to Sebastian’s head, running his fingers through his hair for a few calming moments.

“Do you ever have those days where it feels like no one particularly _likes_ you?” Sebastian asks, his voice rumbling and honest.

“Yeah, I do. I also like you, Bas.”

“Of course you do, I suck your dick. Kinda hard to hate someone after that,” says Sebastian, and there’s a bitter undertone in his voice that worries Kurt.

“No, I like you as a person, aside from the oral. I mean- this is breaking a rule, I know- but compare it with Blaine. I don’t particularly like him, and I’ve had sex with him. I like you, though. I think you’re funny, I think you’re genuinely fun to be around, you know?”

“Really?” Sebastian asks, his voice quiet and raw, almost a whisper. 

“Yeah. Really. I trust you, too. I couldn’t do this with someone I didn’t like and trust.”

There’s silence between them again, and Sebastian takes the moment to push his nose into Kurt’s shoulder, his arms coming up. Kurt twists and meets him in a hug, and they hold each other. It’s like the hug in the club, only now there’s a different weight to it, one less fiery and wild, like they’re finding ground. Kurt swears that he could fall asleep like that, in the blurry way that he can’t tell exactly where he ends and Sebastian begins. 

They shift after some time. Sebastian turns on the TV, Kurt stretches and yawns, but they quickly go back to a position where they have that contact, that lovely warmth of being held. 

After some time, the doorbell rings, and Kurt pulls himself up to get it, giving Sebastian a kiss on the forehead before darting over to take the pizza. 

When he opens the door, he damn near has a heart attack, because Sam’s holding the pizza, all dressed up in the pizza place’s uniform with a bored look on his face that molds into confused shock once he sees Kurt.

“Oh my god, Kurt, what- who’s house is this?”

The shift between moments is so sudden for Kurt that he doesn’t know quite how to deal, so he just says “Dalton friend” and holds the $5 bill for the tip clutched in his hand out to offer Sam. “We’re working on a surprise for glee so don’t, um, say anything.”

“Oh my god, what’s the surprise?” Sam asks with his sunny ease, taking the money and handing Kurt the pizza, perfectly oblivious to the panic behind Kurt’s eyes.

“You’ll just have to find out.”

Sam laughs and says goodbye, and the minute he turns away, Kurt closes the door. Kurt practically runs back to the living room, pizza in hand, and Sebastian immediately sits up in alarm at the panic on his face.

“What happened?”

“A glee kid just dropped off the pizza. Told him me and a Warbler were working on a show choir surprise so he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“Nice save,” says Sebastian with a weak, clearly still worried smile. “How are you doing?”

“A bit shaken, but I think it’ll be fine. I think I’m just really fucking paranoid sometimes, I guess… wanna get the plates while I catch my breath?”

“Consider it a reward for the good save,” says Sebastian as he stands up and walks to the kitchen. “I’ll give you another reward later!”

“Another reward?” Kurt asks, his voice loud and carrying down the hall. 

Sebastian comes back with a shit eating grin and two plates in his hand. “Yeah. Now that you’ve sufficiently improved my mood, I’m here to sufficiently improve yours.”

“I’m already enjoying myself,” says Kurt as he opens up the box and takes a plate.

“I’m just saying… you’ve given me a hug as requested, and you’re here for the time being… so if the night takes us somewhere, like my room, for example, who are we to stop the night?” Sebastian asks, his voice faux-philosophical.

“Are you eyeing any list item?” Kurt asks before taking a bite of the pizza and cursing softly when it’s still too hot.

“Number two, a bit,” says Sebastian. “But if that’s not-”

“I’m very okay with doing that today,” says Kurt, cutting Sebastian off with a smile. Sebastian only smiles back and takes a bite of the pizza. 

They eat their early dinner in companionable silence, set to the chatter of TV and the occasional shared smile. Once their pizzas are finished (and after Sebastian spends a bit of time making fun of Kurt for not eating the crusts of his pizza), they share a look and a smile, and that familiar hum sets back in, that quiet excitement over what’s next, over the thrill of a good hookup. 

Sebastian is the one who stands up and stretches before holding his hand out to Kurt.

“What are you gonna do? Escort me to _your_ ride?” Kurt asks, even as he takes Sebastian’s hand.

“That’s the plan.” Sebastian pulls Kurt off the couch with a laugh, and they nearly trip themselves on their way up the stairs to Sebastian’s room and tumble onto his bed, joined at the hands as they arrange themselves with Sebastian straddling Kurt.

Sebastian leans in to kiss him, keeping his hands at Kurt’s face, running his thumbs over Kurt’s cheekbones as the kiss deepens, losing any silliness as they sink into the force of desire. 

Kurt lets his hands roam, moving under Sebastian’s shirt and gliding over the smooth skin of his back and pushing the pads of his fingers down on the hard planes of Sebastian’s shoulders. 

“Drag your nails down my back,” whispers Sebastian, pulling away for a second before diving back in, and Kurt follows the request and makes a mental note of it when the sensation makes Sebastian drive his hips down into Kurt’s.

He reaches down to knead at Sebastian’s ass, which gets a noise of appreciation. 

“We should be wearing a lot less clothes,” says Kurt, and Sebastan responds by sitting up, still straddling Kurt, and pulling his shirt off with ease. Kurt does the same, working down the buttons on his shirt while maintaining eye contact with Sebastian. He can see the way that Sebastian’s Adam’s Apple bobs and his lips part, and Kurt relishes in the tension he can build between them with just a look. 

When he shrugs his shirt off, Sebastian is on him again, all lips, tongue, and teeth against any surface his mouth can reach from their position. 

Kurt lets his head loll back as he relishes in the fire of being wanted so harshly, in the way Sebastian kisses his neck and lets a hand wander while the other holds him up. Kurt uses his own hands to tease at the waist band of Sebastian’s pants, and when he hears the words “go ahead” on his collarbone, he deftly unbuttons them. He pulls the zipper down and slides the pants down Sebastian’s thighs until they’re bunched up at his knees, where he’s kneeling on the bed. Kurt pushes Sebastian to the side and climbs on him, effectively flipping them over.

He uses the chance to pull Sebastian’s pants off the rest of the way, and he admires the view for a few seconds: he has a very hot guy wearing nothing but his underwear beneath him, and Kurt appreciates the look of long, lean muscle. He also appreciates the look on Sebastian’s face, his parted lips and blown pupils, gazing hungrily at Kurt’s figure.

“Could you carry me?” Sebastian asks, and Kurt can see his eyes sweeping over Kurt’s arms. “Not today or anything, but like… hypothetically could you?”

“I have no idea,” says Kurt.

“Whether or not you can, I want you to know that it will have a special place when I fantasize about you,” says Sebastian with a cheesy smile and wink. 

“You fantasize about me?” Kurt asks with a wicked smile. 

“What else am I going to do during my study period?”

“Study?”

“Why do that, when I can think about this?” says Sebastian, pulling his hand up to gesture to Kurt. He places the hand on the curve at the end of Kurt’s lower back and traces circles there, making Kurt shiver in his position. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Will it get you inside of me?”

Kurt lets out a deep, hearty laugh and kisses Sebastian again, feeling the smile against his lips. Sebastian uses his position from below to run his hands over Kurt’s skin, and just as Kurt did minutes before, his hands drift to Kurt’s waistband, dipping below the fold of fabric for a moment. 

“You sure are a sweet talker,” says Kurt, wiggling his hips a bit, “but can you back it up?”

“What does ‘backing it up’ look like? Because if you’re referring to the classic dance floor move known as backing it up, I’m fantastic at that-”

“Back it up to where you keep the lube, then,” says Kurt with a smirk, and the eagerness with which Sebastian jumps off to grab the lube makes him laugh again.

(Kurt can’t remember the last time sex was this _fun_ for him, but he pushes the thought away as quickly as it comes.)

Sebastian, standing by his dresser, tosses Kurt the condom and the bottle of lube, which he catches, and enjoys the impressed look Sebastian gives him. When Sebastian walks over, he takes the chance to push down his underwear, and Kurt takes off his pants and underwear in one confident movement.

“How do you want to get prepped?” Kurt asks, taking advantage of the moment to give Sebastian a good once-over.

Sebastian doesn’t answer with words, instead just hopping on the bed with an ease that reminds Kurt that this really is _Sebastian Smythe’s bed_ that he’s helping to defile, and bends over, so he’s on hands and knees, facing away from Kurt.

“Can’t believe you’re at that level of horny where you don’t even use words anymore,” says Kurt as he lubes his finger and starts opening Sebastian up, making quick work of it.

“What would you have preferred? If I waxed poetic about every position I got into before doing it?” Sebastian asks. “You can add another finger,” he says, after a few moments.

“Won’t even say please. Brute,” Kurt says, stubbornly sticking to one.

“You expect me to use manners?”

“Yep,” says Kurt, popping the ‘p’. 

“Ugh, _fine_. Can I _please_ have another finger?”

Kurt puts in a second, and smiles when Sebastian gives a hum of pleasured approval. 

“Manners get you so far, babe,” says Kurt, before biting his tongue. Pet names weren’t discussed, and Kurt can feel a miniscule tensing of Sebastian’s body that could be from displeasure or some neutral kind of shock, but it fades soon enough.

Kurt crooks his finger at a certain angle, and then everything shifts, because Sebastian’s body relaxes and he sighs deeply, with the barest hum of a voice neath the sound. 

“Like that?” Kurt asks, sounding out of breath.

“Yeah, I do… babe,” says Sebastian, and Kurt can just _see_ the tired smirk on Sebastian’s face, even if his head is buried into the comforter, out of Kurt’s sight. 

Kurt responds by hitting Sebastian’s prostate again, getting a gasp in response. “Ready for a third?” Kurt asks, after a bit more work of opening up.

Instead of saying anything, Kurt can see him nod, his face still pressed up to the comforter, and Kurt goes forward, continuing to stretch Sebastian, taking him apart piece by piece, until Sebastian breaks the pause in conversation.

“I’m ready to go, by the way. Just so you- so you know,” stutters Sebastian, subtly pushing his hips down on Kurt’s fingers, seeking more stimulation. Kurt leans back, then, pulling his fingers out as he arranges himself on his back. Sensing the movement, Sebastian turns his body around, so he’s half-up and facing Kurt.

Kurt wraps his hand around himself, steadying for Sebastian’s mounting purposes, and for a long moment, just _look_ at Sebastian.

He’s an attractive guy, in a distinctly different way than Kurt’s used to admiring. Where Blaine is soft, Sebastian seems to be all angles, punctuated by these planes of skin, dotted with the occasional freckle. Kurt has this instinct, this need, to kiss as many as he can. He’s not used to this kind of hunger, and he just resolves to add it to the list.

“Hop on, cowboy,” says Kurt, and his memory is clear enough to know he’s referring to a memory they share, but not clear enough to pinpoint when or where it was.

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” says Sebastian in response, as he positions himself above Kurt’s dick, trying to angle his entry just right. 

Then, the right angle is there, and Sebastian is sinking down, and Kurt feels the pressure cascading around him and comes awfully close to clarity, because for a dangerous second, he thinks that Sebastian’s the kind of person he could fall in love with.

The thought is gone, pushed away and replaced by a nice mental litany of _hotwettightgood_ on repeat, and Kurt’s eyes roll back a bit in his head. When he focuses back in, Sebastian is fully seated, and he can feel the soft flutters of Sebastian relaxing around him, breath by deep breath. 

“How’re you doing?” Kurt asks, reaching a comforting hand to Sebastian’s thigh. He can feel it tensed in his position, and Kurt flashes back to the first time between them, when Kurt kissed his thigh, and the reaction it got him. What did that mean? Kurt never thought about it, never found worth in analyzing Sebastian’s expressions and what they could mean, but now there’s something about it, a significance he can’t quite unearth.

“Good, good,” says Sebastian on an exhale. When it’s done, he looks at Kurt, eyes wide, and Kurt can see a world in them. “I’ve wanted- I… I think… you just have a way of staying on a guy’s mind, Kurt.”

With the admission, either to assert it further or to distract from it, Sebastian lifts himself up just a bit, and drops down. 

“Fuck,” whispers Kurt, feeling the waves of movement send even more heat through him.

“Thanks, I’m trying to,” says Sebastian with a waver in his voice, and he does another experimental bounce. Something about that one works for him, because on the downswing, his mouth falls open in a silent moan and his head falls back, baring his throat.

“Brat,” says Kurt, eyeing Sebastian’s throat with a fair amount of curiosity. He wonders how it would feel to mark it up, to leave a bruise that Sebastian would either wear with pride or shame the next day. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Sebastian asks, rolling his hips like a dancer, like he’s showing off. “Punish me?”

Just then, Sebastian lifts himself up, and just as he drops, Kurt pushes his hips up, and the sound it pulls out of him is _exquisite_ , the way his gasp sounds almost like a hiccup, shocked and pleasured and joyful.

“Fun,” Sebastian whispers in that velvety way. Kurt puts his hands on Sebastian’s hips and settles in, his fingers fitting naturally in the dips and curves, like they belong there. “Is that the best you can do, punishment wise?”

“Fuck around and find out,” is all Kurt says, and Sebastian laughs again, throaty and full. Kurt cuts it off by lifting Sebastian and pulling him back down, and the laugh morphs into a soft moan.

“We can go slow on that front,” says Sebastian with a smile, “We’ve got time to explore that side.”

 _We really don’t_ , Kurt thinks. _Not really_. He knows this is a ticking time bomb, and he can hear the clickclickclick of it running out.

“I can be a bit rough with you, and… maybe… nevermind,” says Kurt, feeling stupid for the thought. Sebastian’s lazy hip rolls slow in response.

“What is it?” he asks, and Kurt can see the burning curiosity in his eyes.

“Maybe… wait for permission? To come, I mean,” Kurt asks, biting his lip at the end. Sexual free for all or not, there was something extra vulnerable about asking for something like _this_.

“I’m okay with that,” Sebastian says with a smile that strikes a chord between sweet and lecherous. “Do you want me to _beg_?” he purrs, and Kurt decides that he’s going to fuck that teasing lilt out of Sebastian’s voice.

“Yes,” says Kurt, keeping his voice sweet as he thrusts up into Sebastian, keeping his hands on Sebastian’s hips, squeezing and guiding him.

Sebastian clearly enjoys the change of pace, if his wolfish smile is anything to go by, and he follows Kurt, getting lost in it. 

“We should- yes, right there- we should do this more often,” says Sebastian, with half lidded eyes as he looks down on Kurt. 

“Have sex?” Kurt asks, his hands drifting from Sebastian’s hips to his thighs, and there’s something about how he can _feel_ the flex in Sebastian’s thighs as he moves that just does it for him, and Kurt can barely keep in a moan at that couple with the sheer force of pleasure that comes from being inside Sebastian like that.

“I mean, yeah, but also… _this_ ,” Sebastian says, his own gasp cutting him off. Kurt doesn’t know what he means, and doesn’t ask any questions, instead focusing on shifting so he can get an angle that’ll make Sebastian really come apart. 

He knows he’s found it when he lets out the closest thing to a moan that Kurt’s ever heard from the chronically quiet Sebastian. 

There’s something about the way Sebastian falls apart, the way that he whispers “Kurt” like it’s a prayer, followed up with a hushed “please don’t stop”. 

So Kurt doesn’t. Kurt feels a warmth pooling at the base of his stomach, and he knows it’s not going to last longer. He pulls his hand up to Sebastian’s dick and begins stroking in a shaky, staccato rhythm.

“Jesus, Kurt, I'm about to-”

“Not yet. You don’t have permission,” says Kurt, his voice shaky with his own weakening resolve.

“What do I- what do I need to do?” Sebastian asks.

“Beg,” says Kurt, in his closest imitation of Sebastian’s earlier purring joke, and Sebastian shivers in a way that feels amazing around Kurt.

“Okay, I’d- anything for you, Kurt, fuck, I- please? This- _you_ \- feel so good and I need to, please-”

“Yes, yes you ca-”

Sebastian cuts him off with a groan, and Kurt can feel the walls around him tighten and he’s lost in it too, falling, falling, falling.

Sebastian slumps over him, and he pulls himself off of Kurt after catching a few breaths, and drops down beside Kurt.

“That was…” he says in a sigh, looking dreamily over to Kurt.

“Yeah,” is all Kurt says, still catching his breath.

There are some long moments of sated silence, where it’s just the sound of their breathing and Kurt wondering if _this_ is what the afterglow is supposed to feel like. He does feel a bit like he’s glowing, and a bit more like he’s falling, deeper and deeper.

“I should go,” he says, breaking the silence.

“What?”

“I have… homework,” says Kurt, because it’s easier than saying that he’s scared of this, of the intensity of his own feelings.

“Okay. I don’t think Ican walk you to the door, I’m kind of, um, tuckered out. Is that alright?” 

“Yeah,” says Kurt, and despite the near superhuman resolve it requires to get out of that bed, he does it, and he goes home with his mind racing.

-

#7: Deepthroating

-

The first thing that Kurt thinks, when he walks into his bedroom and sees Blaine looking curiously at his phone, is that he should’ve learned his lesson the first time.

“Why would Sebastian send you this?” Blaine asks, holding up the phone. Kurt walks over, pushing all of his fiery-hot panic down with an icy coolness, and reads the text.

_Sebastian: I trained myself to deepthroat and I’m really good at it. I really want you to know this._

Kurt looks at Blaine’s confused face, then at his phone, then at Blaine’s, and pulls a lie out of his ass.

“Sebastian likes to send me facts about himself to psych me out before we have our, um, three-ways,” says Kurt, and he hates himself a bit for how easy this comes to him. “Last time he gave me a list of stats relating to physical abilities, like… I don’t think being able to run a 30 minute mile makes him better at sex, but he sent that information to me anyway.”

Blaine smiles, and Kurt feels such a strong, overwhelming disgust, but he doesn’t know who it’s directed at.

“You two are so funny,” is all he says, with a little blush that _screams_ “aw shucks, two boys fighting over little ol’ me?” and Kurt feels like he’s about to throw up.

“We really are,” is all Kurt says, with a tight, uncomfortable smile.

It doesn’t come up until the next week, when they’re all back in Blaine’s room, the three of them together again.

Kurt’s made his home on the loveseat in Blaine’s room (the one where he and Sebastian had their first time, he can’t help but think), and he’s lazily unbuttoning his shirt, mentally steeling himself for whatever bullshit will be thrown at him.

On the other side of the room is Sebastian, leaning against the door and in full performance mode. It’s hard to reconcile these two Sebastians, Kurt thinks, watching Blaine’s Sebastian leer and quip, while Kurt’s Sebastian is all broken honesty and intensity, none of this lazy schmoozing.

Blaine lays on his bed, stomach-down with his head propped up on his hands, looking between Kurt and Sebastian with a mischievous air.

“So, Sebastian… remember what you said about being on Pretty Woman rules?” Blaine asks, blinking prettily.

“Yeah?” Sebastian asks, and without thinking, his eyes flit to Kurt. 

“And how I’m your exception? I was thinking… and, well,” Blaine huffs out a coquettish laugh, before continuing. “It would be so hot if you gave Kurt a blowjob for me.”

The loudest words, not in volume but significance, are “for me”. Kurt sits ramrod straight in his chair, looking between Sebastian and Blaine.

Sebastian, to his credit, is panicking less than Kurt would in his situation. He just has his eyes wide and an awkward smile on his face, and runs a (shaking, Kurt notices) hand through his hair.

“What?” is all Sebastian asks.

“Well.. I just think it would be like porn, but exponentially better. And you did send Kurt that text about deepthroating, why not put your money where your mouth is?” Blaine answers, his voice easy and sweet.

“I- I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Kurt cuts in, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much. There’s no shortage of nightmare scenarios for Kurt that exemplify why this is a horrible idea, more so than most of Blaine’s ideas.

“C’mon,” whines Blaine. “What’s some deepthroating between enemies?”

Kurt and Sebastian give a polite laugh at the quip, but when the silence settles in the room, it’s suffocating.

“Seriously, guys. Do it for me,” he says.

Number Seven, Kurt thinks. That was supposed to be Number Seven on _their_ list, the one that was just Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know how to keep this sacred thing without all the other walls coming down, so he stares at Blaine, mouth agape.

“No.”

It’s Sebastian who breaks the silence, and when Kurt’s gaze snaps to him, he can see it, can see that this is _Kurt’s_ Sebastian in the room, full of intensity and feeling and vulnerability. Kurt feels himself falling, just a bit.

“What?” Blaine asks.

“I don’t want that to happen. It- I’m not going to do that. Sorry,” says Sebastian. “There’s a lot of shit that I’m willing to do for this, don’t get me wrong, but I’m not going to have sex with Kurt in front of you. Even if it's just oral, or even a kiss, I’m not going to.”

Kurt can hear the waver in Sebastian’s voice, and there’s that traitorous part of him that wants to cry, because there’s too much emotion in this for him, he’s too young to feel this much, to think this much.

“Okay,” says Blaine, tight and forced. “Whatever.”

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief.

-

#10: Sex Marathon!!!

-

_Kurt: I will preface this by saying that I know that this is the shadiest text I have ever sent._

_Mercedes: I am… intrigued_

_Kurt: If anyone asks, could you say I was at your house having diva day/night  
Kurt: And “anyone” includes Blaine_

_Mercedes: Kurt…._

_Kurt: I know it sounds so shady  
Kurt: This is a favor. I‘d owe you one. You could cash it in whenever, seriously_

_Mercedes: What are you going to be doing while at “diva night”_

_Kurt: I will be diva-ing up the night_

_Mercedes: dodgy dodgy_

_Kurt: Please do this for me?_

_Mercedes: Yes, But you owe me a big one._

_Kurt: thank you thank you thank you_

Getting a whole day and night was a luxury, and Kurt knows it. Once the Mercedes piece of the puzzle slides into place, it’s a go, and Kurt walks into Sebastian’s ridiculous (too big, too well decorated) house feeling like a secret agent.

Burt is okay with Kurt spending the night at Mercedes’ house, Sebastian’s family are all out of the house on their own endeavors, and it’s just them.

Kurt, Sebastian, and number 10. 

The day goes like they expect it to go, for the most part: Sexy times, rest, sexy times, get food, sexy times, rinse, lather, repeat. 

The mistake happens at night, when they’ve made a love nest in Sebastian’s bed, with bottles of water on the nightstand, a towel nearby, and condoms and lube strewn about.

They’re lazy, tuckered out by the activities, and they’re burning the midnight oil to even stay awake by now, because it’s nearing 2am. The physical activity was strenuous, naturally, but there’s a hunger inside them, the kind where they need to take everything they do all the way and then a little bit further.

Kurt is laying on the bed, naked and lazy, with Sebastian kissing his way up his legs, whispering unintelligible words in memories into them. It’s blissful, and he looks down at Sebastian with adoring eyes, just praying Sebastian wouldn’t look up and catch him on it.

Soon, the soft, close mouthed kisses grow a bit more intense, until Sebastian is sucking on the soft skin of Kurt’s inner thigh, and neither of them are _thinking_ , there’s no room for anything in their minds but Kurt and Sebastian and this love nest they’ve arranged.

Sebastian pulls away and looks at the mark he left, and he whispers “Gorgeous” into it before dropping a soft kiss on Kurt’s hipbone.

That night, they fall asleep holding each other, and when they wake up like that, entangled and softly pliant with sleep, Kurt forgets that Sebastian isn’t his boyfriend.

They panic about the hickey, and then calm each other down about the hickey, and promptly distract themselves from the dilemma of the hickey via breakfast cooking drama (“You put gruyere on your omelette? Freak.”). They forget about it, and move on.

They forget about it until the day of their next threesome, two days after the marathon.

Immediately, things are different: Blaine wants to top, and he wants to top Kurt. Kurt’s sure that it’s some power play, some assertion of masculinity that wasn’t questioned in the first place, and he accepts it, even as Sebastian seems a bit irked by the sight of Blaine kissing Kurt in a way that could be described as something other than “perfunctory”.

Kurt remembers the fact of his hickey too late, since in his mind, it just became part of the canvas of his body in the past few days, a mark of a good memory. He’s naked with his legs spread apart when he remembers it, and he remembers it because Blaine looks at it and goes still.

“Kurt?” Blaine asks, and he follows Blaine’s line of eyesight and knows that it’s all over. “What’s that?”

It’s unmistakable. There’s no curling iron to fall back on, no way he could’ve slipped and gotten a raspberry-sized bruise. 

Kurt looks over to Sebastian, whose eyes are wide and panic stricken, and when he looks back at Blaine, he can see that now _Blaine_ is looking at Sebastian, then Kurt, and Kurt can hear the gears turning in his mind. 

“How long?” is all he asks, looking between them with his face slowly setting into a stonysort of anger, like he’s collecting strength for the explosion to come.

“Since the first time,” Kurt whispers, figuring that he owes Blaine at least this much.

“Put your clothes on,” says Blaine, slowly and with barely concealed anger boiling beneath the words, “and get the _fuck_ out of my house.”


End file.
